I Might
by astori
Summary: Will adds a new tally to his mental scoreboard, Failed Proposals: Two. He tries again, of course. He's not one to be easily deterred, especially when it comes to Nico di Angelo.


**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

The first time that he asks it _is_ a joke so he really doesn't mind when Nico starts laughing at him. They're at the airport and Nico is leaving which is a problem in and of itself. He's flying out to see Hazel and Frank and while Will was also invited to go he doesn't really like to intrude on Nico's family time. Besides, it's only for a week. They're sitting in plastic chairs and holding hands like teenagers when the room around them conforms to a startling uproar of cheers and applause. Will is confused for a moment before he sees the red faced and teary-eyed couple clinging to each other like peanut butter to a dog's mouth. He doesn't need to see the ring to know they just got engaged. Will blames his next words on the now engaged couple and the fact that he's really going to miss Nico, "I should propose to you in an airport."He's not even finished the sentence when Nico starts laughing in his terribly cute way where he tries to hide the fact that he's laughing. Yeah, it was a joke or at least it wasn't very serious, but it makes Will start thinking about him, Nico, and marriage in a very serious way.

On the way back to their apartment Will comes to the conclusion that unless Nico just doesn't want to, there's no reason why they _shouldn't_ get married. Maybe he gets a little ahead of himself because that same night he calls Hazel and asks her what she thinks about it. Hazel squeals and claps into the phone while she tells him that yes, he should definitely do that. He then spends the entirety of Nico's week away scouring the jewellery stores for a ring that Nico wouldn't hate. He goes with something black and silver. He worries that it's too much, then worries it's too little. Then he worries that maybe he didn't spend enough on it and decides to just text a picture of it to both Hazel and Piper. They reply in much the same way, with lots of exclamation points and smiley faces. Will figures then that he did an okay job with the ring, now he just has to actually propose.

In hindsight it probably wasn't a good idea on his part to propose the way he'd previously kind of joked about. Then again what use is hindsight anyways? None, so Will does it. He drives to the airport early in the morning with a ring in his pocket and a nervous thumping in his chest. His hands sweat the whole time he's waiting for Nico. Maybe he's imagining it, but he's pretty sure more than a few strangers give him looks like they know the courageous trial he's about to undergo.

When his crush on Nico first developed 7 years ago, he didn't think it would amount to anything except a lot of embarrassment on his part. Now he's standing in an airport running a proposal speech through his mind that will also probably result in a little embarrassment.

He does it almost as soon as he sees Nico. Partly because he's worried he's going to lose the ring in the airport, but mostly because he's afraid that if he waits any longer he'll forget what he wants to say. He goes through what he thinks are the proper motions according to the romantic comedies Nico and him secretly marathon on occasion. Hold his hand, get down on one knee, look up at him and- he looks confused. Not elated-confused but oh-jeez-my-boyfriend-is-being-weird-in public-again confused. Oh no.

"Uh, Will, are you okay?"

Cue the moment being ruined and Will's face turning the color of a whole tub of strawberries. He gets up slowly and tries really hard not to think about the whale sized weight in his pocket that has just caused him leagues of distress. "I'm fine. Just, you know, following up on last week's joke." In his head Will adds a new tally to his mental scoreboard. Failed Proposal Attempts: Two

He tries again, of course. He's not one to be easily deterred, especially when it comes to Nico di Angelo.

The third attempt is the worst. It involves a boat, a bird, and a very wet, grumpy Nico. In Will's defense the bird wasn't supposed to scare him, thus pushing him into Nico who then toppled off of the boat.

By the time the fourth attempt rolls around Will is taking extra precautions. No public places and no bodies of water, this time he'll do it in their own bed where he can't possibly screw it up. Until he does. Once he's finally managed to fumble the ring out of its hiding place in his nightstand drawer Nico has already fallen asleep. Well.

The fifth attempt doesn't come. Not because he gives up but because Nico is kind of the worst. They're at the grocery store when Nico goes unnaturally quiet. Sure Will is used to Nico not being very talkative, but usually he can at least get him to respond. He doesn't question it as they pay, drive home, and unload the groceries, but when he's making supper he puts both feet down right in front of where Nico is sitting on the couch. "What's wrong?"

Nico doesn't look at him, just nervously bites at his lips and shifts a little,"nothing."

"Nico, you know that if something is wrong you can-"

"Why don't we get married?"

What? Wait. What? Will doesn't think he heard Nico right at all.

"Sorry. I know you were joking about it at the airport that one day it's just-"

"Nico."

"I was thinking about it on the plane ride and then Hazel was talking about rings and-"

"Four times. I tried proposing to you four times and-"

"I was just thinking that maybe it would be nice and sorry I'm-"

"Oh my God."

"Wait, what?"

Will stops. Nico stops. They stare at each other for a moment trying to process what the other said. Then Will smiles and it engulfs his whole face as he falls to one knee and says(finally), "Nico di Angelo, will you marry me?"

Nico is just looking at Will like he can't believe what's happening. Like he's the one that's been waiting for this moment. "I- wow. Yes" and then finally Will is taking the stupid, beautiful ring out of his pocket and putting on Nico's stupid, beautiful finger and finally he's kissing his fiance and wow.

Just wow.

 **AN:** And then they got married and Will probably cried happy tears the whole wedding.

I don't know. Thanks for reading.


End file.
